Fatsu
by Miss Chelle
Summary: If you could sell your soul to the devil in exchange for anything, what would it be? A two-shot based on the german myth, Faust.


_(This came into existence because I just got my friend to read Dorian Grey, and we were discussing Faust. She asked me this question. "If you had to sell your soul to the devil for something, what would it be?" My answer was the same as Fatsu's. Enjoy!!)_

Fatsu

A young, rather plump Japanese boy was walking down the street. This boy's name was Fatsu. Nickname, actually, given to him by cruel friends and adults. But the rude name didn't bother Fatsu, because he could care less about appearance, or respect, or dignity or any of that. This was a boy who was dedicated to the mind. Fatsu was determined to be as smart, as clever, and as much of a smart ass as he could be. And he was very accomplished in this respect. It came to a point were Fatsu's family was wary to talk to him for the scathing remarks and horribly intricate puns that he always spoke in. Yes, Fatsu was a little devil of a boy with a very sharp tongue.

Now, on this particular day, Fatsu was strolling along in the park, looking down on the "peons", as he called every other person in this world. He was feeling very content, when a man dressed in all black seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He was tall, and very, very pale, and had a European look about his face. Even a boy like Fatsu could appreciate how very handsome that this stranger was.

Fatsu scoffed, and picked up his pace slightly. Since Fatsu was not that attractive to the eyes, he automatically disliked anyone who looked better than he did. This stranger definitely fell into that category. And, creepily, he had his light brown (red?) eyes trained on Fatsu.

"Hey, kid." The Stranger had a low, musical voice. Sounded nice to Fatsu. That wasn't enough to make him acknowledge him, though. Fatsu kept walking, determinded to ignore the Stranger.

"It's not polite to ignore people, you know." The Stranger had stepped in front of him, effectively stopping Fatsu in his tracks. How had he gotten there so fast?

"How…?"

"Magic, my friend. I'm something of a magician"

"I don't believe in magic." Fatsu was bored of the conversation already.

"That's a shame. Do you believe in Religion, at least?" The Stranger was being nice enough. Still, a little creepy, but not like, rapist creepy. Not yet, at least.

"Oh, man. You aren't trying to get me join some sham of a church, are you? Cause I'm an atheist, okay?" Fatsu was lying. He was very, very interested in the afterlife. Interested, meaning that he didn't want to go to Hell.

"No, I'm not here to get you to join a church. Atheist, you say? Interesting… Do you believe that you have a soul?"

"…..What do you care?"

"Let's just say that I'm intrigued by atheists. Now, answer the question."

"Yeah. I think I have a soul. Can I go now?" Fatsu had never encountered a person who made him feel uncomfortable during a conversation. It was unnerving. But, he couldn't seem to leave. The man was entrancing in a dark sort of way.

"So, you have a soul. But, since you don't believe in God or any sort of nonsense like that, when you die, what will happen?"

"Uhh…-"

"That's right, nothing! So, instead of letting that precious soul rot away in your empty shell of a body, let me tell you what you can do, so that everybody will benefit from a thing that, hey, isn't doing you much good, anyways. You want to hear what I have in mind, yes?"

"Err, I gu--"

"Of course you do. I know of a man who will be willing to help you out of this little predicament. Isn't that just peachy? He will take that soul off your hands. Doesn't even make sense, for you, a non-believer, to have one. And, just because he's a good person, he'll give you anything you want, Anything in this world that you can possibly hope for, no strings attached. Doesn't that sound fantastic?"

"You want my _soul?!?"_

"Well, don't get your panties in a bunch. Its just a soul. What do you care if I have it or not?"

"I'll go to Hell!!"

"You don't believe in Hell, though."

"Bullshit! You're the Devil, and no matter what, you will never, ever, ever get my soul!"

"I've broken better men than you. You better just give up now."

"Hell no."

"Like that word choice. And you're not being very smart. Anything you want, boy. Anything"

"There is nothing that I want that you can give me."

"Try me!"

"A Free pass to Heaven, then. I'll give you my soul when you can guarantee me a spot in Heaven when I die."

A gentle breeze played between the chubby boy and handsome Stranger.

"Well, damn, kid…. The single thing that I can't do, and you pick it. I must say, I'm impressed."

_(There will be a part two. And if you think this is ironic, then, you will love what happens to Fatsu in the next chapter. Questions, comments, concerns, flames, small talk…..I love any and all reviews, my friends. Ciao~Chelle)_


End file.
